1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a fault injection testing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a fault injection testing apparatus and method of testing quality of a target system or a source file by injecting faults.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fault injection is a test technique which injects faults into computer programs, etc., and particularly, a test technique used to handle errors. A link below is a non-patent reference of the present invention: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fault_injection